Dyskusja:Żołnierz Enklawy (Fallout 2)
A co powiesz na oryginalną nazwę Heavy infantry, też jest błędna? Nidu22 (dyskusja) 10:41, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) :Z Fallout i Fallout 2 takiej nazwy nie pamiętam. Lekka piechota to moje określenie, użyte 4 lata temu w the Vault. NCR heavy trooper? :Armstrong of the Great Midwest Commonwealth 13th Armored Infantry Division. {c255}How can I help you, citizen? {c16711680}Who are you? {c16711680… http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Armstrong_dialogue_file --dotz (dyskusja) 12:08, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) thumb|left|350px Chciałem porozmawiać z jednym z przedstawicieli NCR heavy trooper, tyle powiedzieli... Nidu22 (dyskusja) 12:23, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) :No więc z "ciężką piechotą NCR" nie dyskutuję, Nałożyli sobie 20 kg złomu i nie mogą się sprawnie ruszać - ich sprawa. NCR to nie USA i nie Enklawa. Tam mamy Armored Infantry i Armored unit (tj. wg Biblii żołnierz w pancerzu). --dotz (dyskusja) 12:54, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) :A ja się pytam gdzie są czarne pancerze wspomagane ze zdobytego Navarro? Nie dało się usunąć serwomotorów bez niszczenia pancerza? A co z hełmami? (w Van Buren były osobne.) --dotz (dyskusja) 13:04, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) :Pewnie pluton wartowniczy też zwiał. --dotz (dyskusja) 13:47, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Z tego co wiem Navarro poddało się bez walki. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 14:26, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma to jak ktoś kto hejtuje fabułę gry... :) Nidu22 (dyskusja) 14:36, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ja tylko szukam racjonalnych uzasadnień dla spostrzeżeń - RKN nie ma odzyskanych pancerzy wspomaganych Enklawy - no to strażnicy z Navarro zwiali, albo takich pancerzy RKN nie jest w stanie użyć - np. nie da się usunąć silników, albo zostały zdeaktywowane (ze zwłok też nie da się zdjąć i używać - vide Glow, wąwóz w Klamath, czy ewentualna masakra w bunkrze Lost Hills). --dotz (dyskusja) 17:18, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Albo nie wysłano ich na Mojave i zostawiono na lepsze okazje, do ochrony kongresu, stolicy czy czegoś tam ważnego bo szkoda im było posyłać na Mojave, żeby się miały poniszczyć :)... Nidu22 (dyskusja) 17:35, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście Dotz jest wiele możliwych wyjaśnień. T-45d jest najprostszym pancerzem, i najłatwiej go rozpracować. Pancerze Enklawy z 2241 roku są bardzo zaawansowane, i posiadają w sobie nie tylko serwomotory. Ponadto nikt nie powiedział że RNK nie ma tych pancerzy, ale możesz mieć rację - do zdjęcia tych pancerzy naukowcy z RNK mogą potrzebować więcej niż otwieracz do konserw. Krypciak970 (dyskusja) 19:34, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) :A swoją drogą już po Bractwie na zachodzie, skoro RNK używa ich sprzętu. Ale dlaczego tylko T-45d? Co z 51? --dotz (dyskusja) 21:01, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Panowie wymyślacie a wymyślacie. Po pierwsze, Navarro nie poddało się bez walki. Ba, to jest na 100% pewne. Oddział Judaha Kregera po przegranej walce uciekał na helikopterku, gdyby tak się poddali bez walki, to by żołnierze Enklawy źle tam skończyli, tzn. wszyscy by skończyli martwi a tak wszyscy uciekali jak najdalej i dalej, bo NCR cały czas (nawet w czasie akcji F:NV) ścigała członków Enklawy. NCR nie używa żadnych pancerzy wspomaganych, bo żadnych nie ma! Ta ciężka piechota, którą widzimy w F:NV, to ma założone na sobie po prostu kupę żelastwa. Tamte pancerze nie działają, nie są "wspomagane", nie zwiększają siły użytkownika. Po prostu zostały zabrane z martwych żołnierzy Bractwa a żeby spowodować śmierć paladyna trzeba było dość mocno zniszczyć pancerz, a są noszone dlatego że materiał, z których owe pancerze wspomagane są stworzone jest baaardzo wytrzymały. Jedyny pancerz o jakim wiadomo, to ten z Lonesome Road, ten unikalny na long 15, używany przez dowódcę, z głową misia na barku. Skąd go mają? Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, z Sierra Army Depot, a że to jedyny jaki mają sprawny, to dali go dowódcy ważnego punktu, nie narażając na straty (dlatego nie widzimy go na froncie w F:NV0), bo takie cacko raczej cenne jest. --Languorous_Maiar (dyskusja) 21:50, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Jest też możliwość, że przerobione T-45d ciężkiej piechoty należały do obrońców Heliosa, gdyby nie to to RNK nie miałaby żadnych "pancerzy wspomaganych" na mojave. Znaleźli kilka na trupach to dlaczego by ich nie wykorzystać? Nidu22 (dyskusja) 14:42, wrz 24, 2012 (UTC) Helios Straty Bractwa w bitwie 60-80 żołnierzy. I dwa pytania: * czy wszyscy członkowie Bractwa obecni w rejonie Mojave posiadali pancerze wspomagane, * jak dużo ciężkiej piechoty RNK pojawia się w grze. Tropię oczywiście różnicę pomiędzy stratami Bractwa w bitwie o Helios (60-80), a liczbą oblachowanych żołnierzy NCR. Na pochodzenie pancerzy z Heliosa wskazuje fakt, że ciężką piechotę zorganizował gen. Oliver. Dzięki za informację, że Navarro się broniło. --dotz (dyskusja) 19:14, wrz 24, 2012 (UTC) :Wątpliwość co do Heliosa jako miejsca pochodzenia pancerzy. - This Brotherhood chapter uses a mixture of both the T-45d and T-51b models of power armor, with the T-51b being much more widely used. (z Nukapedii) - no chyba, że blach z T-51b nie da się uzdatnić do użytku. --dotz (dyskusja) 08:31, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) Autum ...mógł zabrać z Navarro sporo sprzętu na wschód. --dotz (dyskusja) 18:53, wrz 28, 2012 (UTC)